The Lost Angel
by Dianna-Lex
Summary: "En la vida se van dando situaciones en las que se ven involucradas muchas personas, a las que no les dices lo que hubieras querido en ese instante.." Nadie sabía el poder del Cáncer. No hasta que Ronan cayó en sus garras.
1. Prefacio

"**THE LOST ANGEL"**

**I love you to the moon and back**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia en su mayoría le pertenecen a la gran S.M. yo solo juego con ellos y mi loca cabeza. La trama es mía y NO la comparto.**

**Summary:** "En la vida se van dando situaciones en las que se ven involucradas muchas personas, a las que no les dices lo que hubieras querido en ese instante"

**PREFACIO:**

"¿No lo entiendes?, estoy seca y muerta. Mi vida terminó cuando la suya lo hizo.. sin el no queda más. No quiero más" Su voz es rota y vacía, como si esto fuera un rutinario discurso. Algo que se sabe de memoria.

"Tu no estas muerta.. Eres lo único que me hace sentir realmente vivo y no un títere al que todos usan"

"El era mi luz lo único que me hacia querer luchar. Lo siento, pero no puedo." Lagrimas caen por sus mejillas y un sollozo escapa de sus labios.

"Déjame ayudarte, déjame formar parte de tu vida. No te pido nada más. Mi mundo es una mierda, y tu mas que nadie lo sabe; te necesito ti , necesito estar cerca de ti" Un gruñido de impotencia sale desde su garganta "Ronan querría que fueras feliz.."

"¡Ronan no está! El era lo único que me hacía feliz, y se ha ido.. Por mi culpa."

"¡No fue tu culpa! Deja por una jodida vez de decir eso, tú no eres dios. No puedes ni pudiste hacer nada mas que luchar; y lo hiciste hasta el último momento." Ella niega con la cabeza con la garganta cerrada en nudo.

"No fue suficiente" Su voz es ronca y forzada.

"Hiciste más que lo suficiente.. Escucha, entiendo como te sientes, pero debes de aceptarlo, vivir" Forma sus manos en puños para mantener su temperamento en control. "Sobrevivir, por todas las personas que te aman, solo hazlo. Inténtalo."

"No puedo. Lo siento" No deja lugar a duda, con su respuesta.

"No tienes que disculparte conmigo, hazlo con él." El reproche es palpable y el dolor abrumador.

"No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que le eh pedido perdón" Su contestación mordaz lo toma por sorpresa.

"¿Perdón por que? ¿Por dejarlo morir?" Su tono incrementa considerablemente, lleno de incredulidad. "Bella, el murió de cáncer. Tu no lo mataste"

"Lo dices como si fuera fácil" Él toma su pequeñas manos y las acaricia suavemente con su pulgar.

"Tal vez no sea fácil.. Pero yo estoy para ti"

* * *

**¿Tomatazos? Los acepto. Nueva historia, totalmente diferente a lo que normalmente escribo ..¡Espero que la disfruten y les guste!**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS**

**Vamos, sean buenas y denme su opinión, significa mucho para mí.**

**Besos, Diana.**


	2. Cuatro años antes

**"The Lost Angel"**

**I love you to the moon and back**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de esta historia en su mayoría pertenecen a S.M. la trama es mía.**

**Quiero agradecer y dar créditos a mi amiga ShawtyMonster1 que me a dado la idea para esta genial historia.**

* * *

_**4 años antes**_

Edward Masen se encontraba sentado en su piano junto a la luminosa ventana al fin completamente solo después de esa inesperada llamada que había arruinado su mañana de domingo

Las notas fluían entre sus largos dedos como una segunda naturaleza, como si el perteneciera a ellas y no al revés. Y así era, realmente la música era s único modo de escape, bastante común.. el lo sabía. Pero amaba aquellas sensaciones y el placer al tocar cada tecla cada nota… en ese mismo instante, el mundo comenzaba a desaparecer y solo eran el y su antiguo piano.

Melancolía. Para él, la música era una manera de expresar sentimientos; y el sentimiento de aquel día sería melancolía. Por alguna extraña razón cuando había despertado se había sentido de aquel modo. Como si extrañara algo pero no sabía con exactitud que era eso.

Lentamente avanzó hacia la ventana curioso por el constante sondo. El día era en cierto modo lo que muchos llamarían perfecto. Claro para aquellas personas que disfrutaban de esos felices domingos al lado de sus familias. No para él.

El tenia una familia por supuesto, pero ellos vivían en Seattle y la única forma en que se mantenían en contacto era vía telefónica -afortunadamente para el – solo con motivos especiales o para recibir el tan conocido sermón semanal por su madre, Elizabeth, la obstinada Sra. Masen quién siempre disfrutaba de controlar la vida de su "pequeño hijo".

La gran ventana al frente tenía una buena vista de sus nuevos vecinos, recordaba cuanto le había molestado la idea de que alguien más con solo asomarse a la ventana pudiera invadir su poca privacidad. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar su mudanza y l feliz que había estado al llegar aquí.

Alcanzó a vislumbrar la figura de una mujer entre el brillo del cristal, largo cabello caoba hasta la cintura y piel pálida casi traslucida, eran los únicos detalles que su cansada vista lograba permitirle ver. Un pequeño niño rubio sonriente entre sus brazos, ojos azules brillantes cálidos y felices.

Los pequeños pies del niño se movían y trastabillaban intentando mantenerse en equilibrio para sostenerse en pie por si solo. El pequeño no apretaba más de un años, incluso podría ser prematuro.. , el tamaño de sus piernitas resultaba incluso cómico por su interesante insistencia y esfuerzo. La madre también parecía divertida al ver a su hijo, lanzando risitas de emoción y ánimos con la voz distorsionada pero totalmente amorosa –seguramente una de esas extrañas mezclas que solo las madres son capaces de hacer a la perfección-. Ella lo tomó en brazos y le dio un fuerte y delicado abrazo como si temiera que se fuera a romper.

_Parece que no todos tienen una vida de mierda como la mía. Algunos al menos parecen felices.._

Una familia feliz. Eso era de cuentos, en la vida real esas cosas solo existían si sabias ganártelas y luchar por ellas. _Nada es gratis en esta vida.. _

Una sombra de cabello rubio apareció detrás de la morena -ambos aparentemente jóvenes- y coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella posesivamente como si supiera que alguien estaba mirando lo que le pertenecía.

Edward estuvo seguro de que quería eso. Quería una familia de verdad y no con lo que había tenido que crecer a lo largo de su vida.

* * *

******Este a sido solo un vistazo al pasado..**

**Gracias a los que me han dado follow y favorito, realmente me hace feliz que les guste la historia. **

**¡Por favor dejenme sus comentarios y diganme que les parece la historia!**

**¿REVIEWS?¿REVIEWS?¡REVIEWS!**

**Besos, Diana.**


End file.
